


Let's Dance

by pollitt



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Dancing, They're In Love Your Honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: Meng Shao Fei gets his turn on the dance floor.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Data, who has followed me happily down the rabbit hole into this fandom, who sends the best gifs, and is the greatest idea bouncer and bunny enabler. 
> 
> And to Bonibaru, who also encouraged, enabled, and lit the beacon that led me to this show and these two.

"You know I did it to make you jealous," Tang Yi says, letting Shao Fei lead him across the floor.

"Yes," Shao Fei answers, stopping in front of the dartboard and wrapping his arms around Tang Yi's waist. 

"You don't have anything to prove." Tang Yi's arms slide around Shao Fei's shoulders. He leans down and says quietly into Shao Fei's ear, smiling as he feels a shiver run through Shao Fei's body. "Nor is there competition."

"I know." And Shao Fei does. His interactions with Andy will forever have a sharpness to them, but it's an affectionate one now. The blunt end of a rubber sword meant to tease or annoy, rather than the slice of a blade meant to cut deep. Neither of them ever doubting to whom Tang Yi's heart, soul, and cute ass belong. "But I still want to."

"Okay," Tang Yi smiles and pulls Shao Fei closer for a kiss -- soft and slow -- as they begin to dance.

From the bar, Andy watches them. He gives a wink when he catches Shao Fei's eye, and Shao Fei sticks out his tongue in reply, sliding his hands into the back pockets of Tang Yi's jeans. Andy laughs and sends over a round of drinks to their table.


End file.
